


Some good food

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: ( no mark only author ), Blood, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Cannibalism, Chases, Food is People, Gen, Gore, Gutting, I dunno what else to tag, Knives, People Hunting, Weapons, breaking bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Author had been hunting this person for a while.But, every character eventually meets their end.And this one is his favorite one to write.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Some good food

Going into the forest was suicide. He knew that perfectly well, and still, he went. Because he'd rather take his chances and go into this forest, which stories surrounding it spoke of nothing but disappearances and death, than try and get away from this person chasing him. This _being_. He didn't know how to describe it best. He thought it was a person, but he wasn't so certain anymore. Sometimes, it felt more like a shadow, a _creature_ , destined to follow him wherever he went, no matter how fast he went, no matter if he tried to hide or fight.  
Fighting it was out of the question though. He was just some normal guy, nothing special. He didn't know how to use weapons, he didn't go to the gym. He was pretty average, all in all, so there was no possible way he could fight something he didn't even know what it was.

So into the forest he went.  
The sun was already starting to set, making the forest seem darker than during broad daylight. The trees stood close together, bushes and foliage growing wherever they wanted. It felt suffocating, pressing in on him, but there was nothing else he could do. His steps equally loud and quiet, whenever he broke twigs beneath his shoes, or walked on soft grass. He had no clue where to go, but he hoped that, whatever was following him, wouldn't come into the forest with him. And then he could find a way out of the forest, and back home to safety. Though he likely wouldn't be safe at his own home anymore either -he'd see about it when the time came to worry about it.  
For right now, he had to lose this creature following him. He had to get away, and find a place to stay for at least a night. And finding such in a forest? He had no clue how he'd manage. He didn't want to get attacked by any wild animals. Being eaten alive didn't sound much fun -though neither did being murdered by a person stalking him.

The further he walked, the more he doubted this was a good idea. He didn't see, or hear, the being chasing him any longer. But instead he felt this creeping feeling of dread filling him the deeper he went into the forest. It felt like the trees were leaning down over him, their leafs forming a tight ceiling that no light got through. Bushes and shrubs blocked his path, cutting up his arms as he had to force his way through.  
He felt like he was being followed, but he couldn't see anything. Every time he turned to look, there was nothing there. It didn't soothe his feelings though. The feeling of a sharp gaze boring into his back, watching him intently, waiting for a single misstep.

He felt like he was an animal, stalked by the predator, and he was the prey. It was an unsettling feeling, being silently hunted by something or someone. It could just be an animal -something that waited for him to show aggressive behaviour probably, to attack and then eat. Why would a person be here, after all? And how high were the chances that there was someone in these woods, looking for a person to murder, and coincidentally found him?  
No, it was ridiculous. As if there would be a random murderer in the woods. How cliché was that, after all? But then again, the stories about this forest were  _all_ about death. People disappearing inside the forest, likely dying due to the wild animals. People being found dead, and partially eaten -clearly killed by a human, due to blunt force trauma, sometimes having been shot. The partially eaten state written off to wild animals -understandably so. He's heard the bodies found were often times unrecognizable.

He had no path to follow, no destination in mind, just walking wherever felt right. He needed to find a safe space -a cave maybe, or just a tree that looked climbable enough for him. A tree sounded like the smartest idea -he didn't think he'd find any sort of building out here that'd be safe.  
He was also getting a little cold. How fast was the sun setting? Had it not reached here in the first place? He felt like he hadn't seen the sun for days already, yet he's barely been walking for hours at most. He couldn't believe how trapped he felt, even though he was in a big and open forest. There weren't even paths to stick to -he was just walking in a random direction, hoping for the best.

He was starting to get tired. He'd been walking for a while, and the anxiety he's carried with him for so long had been exhausting. He just wanted to finally relax and be able to get some proper sleep. But he had to find a place he'd be safe at for a night at the very least, and who knew if he'd find anything like that?

That was when he stepped into a little clearing, stopping dead in his tracks. Right there stood it. The strange black being, humanoid but also not. With glowing eyes, and a smirk stretching over its face wider than it should. It didn't look human, the sight send shivers down his spine.  
The being only had to take one step forward, for him to turn and bolt. It was still here. It was still chasing him. What was it? What did it want from him? Was it a human, and he was just hallucinating things?  
It didn't matter, because whatever it was was chasing him. He could hear the branches snapping beneath the being's feet, but nearly everything was drowned out by his own breathing, his pants loud in his head. He could feel his heart pounding, slamming against his ribs, wanting to break free or even burst.

He cried out when he suddenly tripped, losing his footing, slamming face first into the ground. He could taste blood, as he scrambled to get up again, to continue running.  
“No- nonono!”, he gasped, barely getting up in time to feel a swish of air behind him -his attacker swinging something at him, clearly. He could barely breathe as he continued running, stumbling over his feet, panic fuelling every movement. He needed to get away, desperately -but the forest seemed to be against him suddenly. Roots and stones in his way, making him trip and stumble. Shrubs and bushes trying to slow him down, ripping into his clothes.  
Suddenly he was faced with a _wall_ of foliage, shrubs, trees, blocking his way. Stopping him in his path. He was panicking, he could barely breathe, he could hear _nothing_ but his heart beating in his ears.

“ _Found you”_

He couldn't hold back the scream when suddenly hard metal connected with his side, causing him to crumble to the ground, gasping sharply for the air it was knocked out of him. When he tried to get up and _try_ to escape, he was kicked sharply in the side, causing him to fall back down to the ground.  
He was lucky when he turned onto his back, because only a second later, a heavy metal bat hit the ground where his head had been seconds before with a dull thud.  
Looking up at his attacker, he was stared down with the sharp golden gaze of his attacker. Those eyes looked like they were glowing, shining gold like nothing he's ever seen. It was mesmerizing; his head was void of thoughts, just staring up into those eyes.  
He barely noticed the wide grin stretching over the man's face, teeth white in the otherwise darkness; the hood he was wearing casting dark shadows over his face. And maybe it was just a trick of the light, or a hallucination, but his teeth seemed sharper than a human's should be. Maybe that was just the fear speaking though, because he realized that the man was holding a bloody metal baseball bat in his hands.

It came crashing down onto his knee, making him scream as the bone shattered beneath the metal -this was no normal bat, it must've weighed a _ton_ to instantly shatter his bone like that.  
He sobbed from the pain that shot through his entire body, feeling the shards of the bone digging into his flesh, vision blurring with tears. He could still watch the movement of his attacker, raising the bat again -and another scream ripped from his throat as the bat connected with his other knee.  
Tears ran down his face, sobs making his chest heave and breathing even harder. He could only feel pain, he was afraid to move in fear of more pain. He could barely look up at his attacker, each of his sobs moving his body, sending more pain up his spine.

The bat gave a dull thud as it was dropped on the ground next to him, and through teary eyes he could just so make out the glint of a knife. He was going to die here. He knew it. He had no way of escaping this situation, not with busted kneecaps. All his running away from this being that had chased him.... for nothing. If he weren't already crying from the pain, he'd be crying from the hopelessness of his situation.

“There we go. You were quite fun to chase. But, alas, every story needs its end. And yours is my _favourite_ to write.”, Author chuckled, playing with the knife he was holding. He was looking down at his poor _poor_ victim, sobbing to himself. All he had done was smashing his kneecaps into a million pieces! The real fun hadn't even started yet!  
“No need to drag this out any longer.”, Author knelt down next to his victim, using his knife to cut open his clothes from his chest, casually cutting into the skin laying beneath it without a care in the world.  
With a wide grin, Author started cutting into the man's stomach, earning another chocked scream of pain, slowly dragging his knife through his victim. Blood was rushing out of the wound, getting soaked into the cut clothes, staining Author's blade red. Once he had cut enough, he left the knife, and used his hands to dig into the cut, using his strength to rip open the man's mid-drift.  
Sadly for said victim, he didn't pass out from the pain. Author had made sure that his victim wouldn't miss any of the wonderful things he was going to do to them.  
Author dug his hands into the man, listening with delight to the sobs and pained sounds leaving him. He grabbed ahold of the intestines, pulling and yanking, listening to the screams of pain it caused. He pulled them out slowly, hands and lower arms covered in blood and dripping.

Author licked his lips, uncaringly dropping the organ and letting it half hang out of the man. Said man was gagging at the sight, positively retching, but Author couldn't care less about it, as he dug his hands back into the hot body before him.  
He grabbed another organ, pulling and yanking. He heard his victim throw up, felt him try and twist away to the side to not choke on his own bile. There was definitely far more blood than anything else, having filled up the man's stomach slowly.  
Author licked his lips, seeing the kidney he had pulled out. “Good thing you're healthy.”, he laughed, before biting right into the organ, blood running down his chin, dripping onto his shirt and pants.  
“Finally, some good fucking food.”, Author laughed, swallowing his bite and licking his bloody lips. He leaned down over his victim, grabbing his chin to force him to look at him. “You'll be a wonderful dinner for weeks.”.  
His grin was wide, teeth red with blood, the red liquid dripping from his chin and down onto his victim. Golden eyes shining, wide open and more terrifying than mesmerizing.

Author grabbed his knife again and rammed it into the guy's chest, cutting him open, breaking his ribs on the way. He didn't want to damage the heart, so he couldn't cut into that. He did know his food was bleeding out though, which was alright with him. He didn't need him conscious -or alive- any further anyway. He's made the man's last moments alive the worst imaginable after all.  
He hummed to himself as he cut open the body in front of him, happily harvesting the organs, and munching on his kidney. He didn't mind eating it raw, he was _hungry_ , and having to wait until he was home just to cook something? No, he was impatient, and the taste of fresh blood wasn't a bad one.  
He happily cut out the other kidney, the liver, the heart, before he was done with the insides and began cutting out flesh from the thighs and arms. He didn't mind not getting maximum meat out of a body, having too much fun burying his hands inside his food's body. And he still got a lot of meat out of it anyway, so what did it matter?

Once he was done, he grabbed his bat again and stood up. His writing took care of all that he had harvested, so he didn't need to worry about that. He hummed, licking his fingers, as he made his way to go back home.  
Blood dripped from his fingers, his face was a mess of blood and gore. He didn't mind his clothes being stained, the grip on his bat slippery. He had gotten a good first taste, and he had gotten quite a bit of fresh meat to eat. What more could he ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Me and @lamiasluck are doing an experiment with writing the same general prompt to see how different it'll be!  
> This was our prompt:  
> "cannibal author. it happens in his forest. its one of his characters he used for a story. besides his powers he's fully human.  
> it can start anywhere/any time, weapons of choice, ends with man dead and eaten/author home again. character can be eaten anywhere/anyhow"


End file.
